


Like Fire and Ice

by angelofsassguard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsassguard/pseuds/angelofsassguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt-  Stiles and Lydia are siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire and Ice

## Prologue

 

 

 

The sheriff remembers the first day he'd laid eyes on her. Her hazel eyes blinking up at him full of innocence and magic, cradled in her mother's arms but fighting desperately to have her way at only just 3 days. His wife congratulates her mother as only a month ago they shared the same ward. They set up baby play dates and he sees her everyday, her short wavy ginger hair coming in slowly matching his own baby's brown.  
  
Two years later Claudia passes away and he sees her at the funeral, she clutches Stiles' hand and they hold on to each other, it keeps him from crying. When it was time to leave he took Stiles away and he immediately starts crying, but she doesn't cry, she just stares.  
  
He sees her again a year after, seated in his office, tears streaming down her face as she cries silently in the corner, he wouldn't have known she was crying if it wasn't for the occasional hand that swept her face to wipe the falling tears. She carries Stiles attached to her wherever she walks and doesn't say a word to anyone. She only nods.

  
"Sheriff we're going to have to put her in an orphanage," Ms Phillips suddenly spoke up, or she'd probably been speaking all along and the sheriff just wasn't paying attention until she'd said orphanage. 

  
"What?! No, you can't do that, she has an uncle ... in Kansas, Jack I think. Have you tried contacting him?"

  
" We have," Ms Phillips sighed wearily, "We haven't received any reply, we're working on it, but for the time being, she'll have to stay with the state, since there seems to be no close relative nearby."

  
"There isn't anything you can do?"

  
"I'm afraid not, you know the rules sheriff."

  
"I'll keep her!" the words flew out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying,  _dammit John!_ He was barely keeping up with Stiles as it was with his panic attacks and what not since his mother died and now to take on another death-troubled child, what is he thinking, he looks over to where the girl and Stiles are sitting, "I'll keep Lydia Martin."

  
"Sheriff I don't know if that's-"

  
"I'm her godfather Irene." the sheriff passes his hand over his face and stares up at the woman, "She's a special kid, intelligent and God knows what putting her in the system might do to her, it's my responsibility to help her where her parents fall short, and they're dead Irene, I know you can do something, until you find Jack," he sighs heavily "that's all I'm asking."

  
"Okay sheriff."

* * *

  
It's been years since then of course 14 to be exact, they'd found Jack and he'd come to take Lydia away, Stiles wouldn't let him and Lydia wouldn't go, then they'd gotten on to Mr.Whittemore, the Martin's lawyer and as it turned out he'd been her guardian all along, as stated in the Will, Lydia was entrusted into the care of Claudia and John Stilinski should anything happen to them, it had originally been her and her sister, but the latter had unfortunately passed with her parents. They didn't think Jack would've been an appropriate guardian, turns out he had a drinking problem.

* * *

 

** Chapter 1 **

Stiles squints at the clothes that laid out before him, "There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!!" He picks up the t-shirt and tugs on it at both ends, "How am I supposed to breathe in this??!?!! OH MY GOD!! The pants are even worse!!" he says backing up against the wall, "I'm not wearing that! You can't make me!"

  
"Brother dearest," Lydia purrs, "I don't know why you even fight me, you know I always get what I want, besides I'm not having you attend a party with me wearing plaid, that's unforgiving."

  
"You're being dramatic!" Stiles flails, "there's nothing wrong with plaid and I just won't go."

  
"You're going and you're wearing that," with an all to familiar I've-had-enough-of-your-peasantry-behaviour hair flip she exits his room and gracefully slams the door.

  
This is why an hour later Stiles finds himself trudging behind Lydia in a too tight white tee, illegally tight black jeans and of course he thought he'd add a little red and black plaid shirt just to annoy Lydia but she seemed to approve once he didn't button up. Lydia of course, being her flawless self ,tossing her braid behind her, stalked up to the front door and marched right in demanding the attention of the party guests. Stiles slipped unnoticed into the crowd of people and went in search for Scott. Scott, who he found playing tongue wars with Lydia's best friend Allison Argent.

  
"Ahemuhghjjhuhmmeeeemm!" Stiles loudly cleared his throat, if that's what you can call what he did. Allison turned pink and Scott looked baked, it took him all of one second before he started frowning. "Ohhhhh mannnn!! I am soo sorryy!! I just came early and Allison was here early so I decided to hang with her and I lost track of time and I'm sorry dude I know I said I'd be out there waiting for you but ... I'm sorry?!" He was giving him those puppy dog eyes again, you'd think after all these years it wouldn't make a difference to him, but he deflated.

  
"It's ok man, hey Allison looking good," 

  
"Looking fine yourself Stiles, Lydia right?!"

  
"Lydia alright, I don't think my balls could breathe, I don't think I could breathe, can I die from this?!"

  
"Pretty sure you won't Stilinski, which direction did my Strawberry Blonde bombshell of a friend go?" 

  
Stiles waved in the general direction of east. Lydia was a social butterfly and Stiles, well his circle consisted of Scott, sometimes Isaac and well Allison and Lydia were a package deal just like him and Scott, Danny and Jackson speak to him sometimes  _(Jackson more to insult him really)_  but it was probably because he was Lydia's brother. Scott was dating Allison, he'd actually joined the lacrosse team because he'd wanted to impress her (made Stiles join too), when Stiles told Lydia she laughed but it seemed to work for Scott because Allison noticed. Now Stiles was a struggling lacrosse player, with no social life of his own that doesn't include his sister. Well it could've been worse...  
 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

Lydia meets Stiles in the Library, "You know all work and no play makes Stiles a dull boy."

  
Stiles huffs, "And all play and no work makes Lydia a dull girl."

  
"Please," Lydia rolls her eyes, "You know I'm ahead of you by at least .3 in my GPA and we're both runners up for valedictorian, which by the way I intend to sweep from right under your feet."

  
"You know you should join the math club we could use someone popular to help promote our math leagues." Stiles thought aloud, 

  
"You wouldn't need someone popular to promote anything if you all just went out and made friends like normal people!"

  
"Oh how you wound me," Stiles feigned clutching his chest.

  
"Ugh, you're hopeless and don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject Stiles, meet me at 3 on the lacrosse field, Jackson's been complaining that you suck at lacrosse."

  
"Are you his mother too?!?! Jackson just wants me on the field so he can hurt me physically without being punished!" Stiles yelled at Lydia's retreating form, earning him a side eye and a scowl from the librarian.

 

* * *

  
As Stiles hustled onto the field he noticed Lydia talking to someone, dressed in all black and  _was that a leather jacket?!_ , did Lydia get him a steroids dealer?! Oh. Ohhhhhh.  _Ohhhhhhhh!_  Stiles eyes widened as he got closer. Nope ... _nopenopenopenopenopenope_  turn around Stiles. He kept thinking it but his feet had a mind of it's own. Before him his sister stood conversing with the captain of the lacrosse team, Derek Hale.

  
"Oh Stiles, well come on then." Lydia arched a perfect eyebrow at him knowingly, there was no turning back now.

  
"Uh hey Lyds," he called back.

  
"You know Derek right Stiles," Lydia smiled, "After all he is the captain of your lacrosse team."

  
"Hey Derek," Stiles awkwardly waved, oh why won't the earth swallow him now. Derek nodded.

  
"I was just telling Derek how excited you are to improve your lacrosse  _skills?!?!_  and he even offered to help you personally."

  
"Uh yes, very- uh excited," Derek arched a brow, but didn't call on his bullshit.

  
"We'll meet here on Tuesday and Wednesday evenings 3-4:30, it should help with practice on Thursday and Friday." Derek supplied briefly

  
"Well then, my work here is done." Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulders and gracefully departed. 

  
"Thanks for taking time to do this, I know you must be really busy, I would totally understand if you want to retract that offer."

  
Derek set his lips into a thin line, "You have no choice, Greenberg injured himself badly and I need you to sub for him at our next game in three weeks, your sister said you were interested and coach already has you listed so you can't back out of this."

  
Well shit, thanks a lot Lydia.

* * *

  
Stiles kicked the front door shut. After a second there was a crash and some minor swearing coming from the kitchen. Stiles found his dad perched over the sink broken dish in hand looking guiltily in Stiles' direction. 

  
"Hey dad," Stiles said smoothly, "What ya doing there daddy-o?!"

  
"Hey son, just dropped a plate, nothing to worry about." Oh yes he was definitely hiding something. Stiles smelled the curly fries and burgers before he saw it. "Lydiaaaaa!!!! Dad is eating curly fr-umph" His father placed a hand over his mouth obscuring his last word, but it was too late she was already in the kitchen.

   
"John Stilinski!"  _ohhhhh she was using the voice_  Stiles snickered, "How many times do I have to tell you that the cholesterol on these things are high and yours is even higher!"

  
"Look at that burger! Now look at your cholesterol!" Mr. Stilinski sighed, "Luckily I anticipated this, there's a vegetable stir fry in the oven waiting." Lydia folded her arms expectantly. John dragged himself over to to the oven and took out the stir fry. Lydia then placed the burger and fries into Stiles' hands, "Here knock yourself out."

  
"I'll take this as an apology," Stiles said, "for setting me up with Derek Hale, and for volunteering me to play in the next game."

  
"Oh honey no," Lydia started, "Derek asked me if you would be available to play at the next game, I told him you were no good and he volunteered to help you prepare." 

  
Stiles almost choked on his fry, that's not what Derek told him. As if sensing this Lydia shrugged, "Men and their feelings. I'll make a deal, if you play at the next game and actually start having a social life, maybe I'll join your club of math nerds."

  
"You're a nerd!"

  
"Stiles you don't even do math as a subject!"

  
"Says the girl who does computer programming and chemistry for sport."

  
"Everyone has a hobby Stiles," and with that she's rolling her eyes and walking away before he has the opportunity to relpy.  
 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

Stiles finds Lydia sitting quietly in the bleachers, staring at her notebook. He slides somewhat clumsily into the space next to her and pulls her notebook away with ease. Oh. Okay then.

  
"What's wrong?" he asks and contorts his face into a pout.

  
"Jackson and I broke up," Lydia states more matter-of-factly than sadly.

  
"Why?!"

  
"I told him I wanted to join the math club and he said he couldn't be associated with nerds or it'll ruin his rep."

  
"That shallow douchebag!! Screw his reputation!! You're smart and beautiful and you shouldn't have to hide it to make him feel like top shit!"

  
"I told him that, and a couple other things, it was a long time coming so I'm not really surprised, I even worked out the probability of it happening before."

  
Surely enough when Stiles looked down at the book there was the probability all worked out before him. "Hey," he said softly, drawing her in for a tight hug, "Do you wanna get some ice-cream and watch Doctor Who with me on the couch this evening? I can skip practice."

  
"No, t's okay," he heard her voice crack a little and she held on a little longer to compose herself, "I broke up with him, I think his man pride might be wounded so watch yourself on the field tomorrow."

  
"You sure?" Stiles asked as Lydia started putting her stuff away. She smirked wickedly in a direction behind him and said quite nastily "Enjoy your practice with Derek, Stiles." With a flick of her hair she exited in the opposite direction.

  
Stiles turned around and "ah--hh, oh god do you need a bell?!" because of course Derek would be right behind him. Stiles really hates Lydia right now.

 

* * *

  
Fifteen minutes in and Stiles is pretty sure he's 100% done. "You need to swing Stilinski!" Derek yells after his-  _300th?!_ -miss, "You're being uptight, just relax." Derek says passing his fingers over Stiles' shoulders and down his arms. His hands clasped Stiles' on the lacrosse stick and he swung the stick back and forth with fluidity, just as Stiles was sure this was about to head south, Derek's hands disappeared from his and he was supporting his own weight again. "Let's try that again," Derek almost whispers and it definitely gives Stiles a chill. He's still lost in his reverie when a ball is tossed at him and smacks him in the head sending him flat on his ass, wait ... no ... he was wrong before right now he really hates Lydia.

* * *

  
Derek takes Stiles home, he has Cora trailing behind them in his Camaro and he drives Stiles' jeep as Stiles presses an ice pack to the side of his head. "Just get some rest okay," Derek says softly, he gently touches the side of his head and for the moment his fingers burn hot on Stiles' skin. "I'm sorry." he says for literally the twentieth time since Stiles got struck out with the ball. 

  
"If you say that one more time I might hit you upside the head," Stile groans, 

  
"It might make me feel better if you do that actually,"

  
"Good thing I'm not one to promote masochism, but I could let my dad yell at you if you like, come by tomorrow," Stiles says and exits the jeep. Derek follows suit and walks him to the door.

  
"Just making sure you actually reach inside safely," Derek replies to his raised eyebrow, then walks to the Camaro Stiles had totally forgotten was idling in front of his driveway.

 

* * *

  
"What?!" Derek questions Cora's smirk

  
"No kiss goodbye," She chuckles, "What a gentleman though."

  
"Shut up!"  Derek grits out which only causes her to laugh louder.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4**

Stiles drives Lydia to school the next day, usually it's Jackson's job but since Lydia broke up with him, well he's stuck.

  
"Oh god Stiles! What are you doing?!"

  
"I'm rolling down the window, what does it look like I'm doing."

  
"What?! Why?! What's wrong with the air condition?"

  
"Aww princess," Still pouts at her,  "The air condition in this baby hasn't been running for a year."

  
"What do you mean hasn't been running?!" Lydia starts, "Stiles! It's going to ruin my hair!"

  
"What a tragedy, I've got to pick up Scott-" he says pulling up in front of Scott's house.

  
"And Allison!"

  
"Whoaaa, I'm no chaffeur!"

  
"Only until she gets her car back from Chris, I blame it on her poor taste in men."

  
"Hear that buddy, you've been upgraded to man!" Scott hi-fives Stiles as he enters the jeep.

  
"You two are just pathetic," and then they were off to Allison's.

  
To say the ride went horrible for Stiles would be an understatement. When Lydia wasn't complaining ("Oh My God Stiles! My hair keeps frizzing!" "Ugh! When are you going to fix your air condition!"), he could hear Scott and Allison giggling in the back seat, so he'd prefer to hear her complain, which wasn't so easy on his head considering he took on a lacrosse ball the day before. Needless to say he was glad to pull into BHHS car park.

  
"Stiles!" Lydia screeched, "Look at my hair!!!"

  
"Oh My God Lydia! It's not my fault you broke up with Jackson ok! I'm not saying to go back with Shallow McDickweed but I'll admit his car was better and obviously cared for your  _hair_  needs and my jeep doesn't but  _PLEASE_  do not say one more word about your hair and my jeep, or so help me God I kill myself!" Stiles fell face forward into his steering wheel.

  
Lydia sighed, "Oh look Derek's coming over, bye."

 

  
"Wait, wait Lydia.... no!" But it was too late, Scott gave him a manly bro pat before exiting with the girls.  
  
"Hey, how's your head?" Derek asked, behind him Cora and Isaac passed snickering.

  
"It's better, although I think I'll take a ball to my head any day than a drive with my sister," Stiles sighs

  
"Sisters," Derek agrees with some fondness, "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em once you've had 'em."

  
"Yeah," Stiles acquiesced, then Derek brought his hands up to the side of his face.

  
"Does it hurt?" Derek started then withdrew his hand rubbing his thumb finger over his index and middle finger, "Are you wearing make up?"

  
"Oh god, kill me now!" "Before you think anything, it was not my idea, Lydia saw it and said she didn't want to be related to the flag of Estonia so she covered it up ok."

  
"I was just thinking it was a great idea," Derek mused

  
"God! I'm a painted whore," Stiles mumbled

  
"I spoke to coach, you get the rest of the week off, so don't worry about practice."

  
"My hero," Stiles motioned placing his hand over his heart.

  
"Don't thank me yet, after all I hit on you," Derek winked then left.

  
It took Stiles 5 whole seconds to realise what had just happened, _Shit._

* * *

 

** Chapter 5 **

Lydia was used to getting her way eventually so it really was no surprise when the following day Jackson had shown up bright and early to carry her to school. Stiles maintained a pissy look and the Sheriff went out of his way to make his waiting uncomfortable, Stiles swore he saw Jackson shed a tear when Lydia came down ready for school. She kissed the Sheriff goodbye and headed out the door. Jackson even opened her door for her to get in that time. Lydia and Jackson weren't back together, Lydia just needed a ride to school until Allison got her car back and despite Jackson's overly prissy attitude saying no to Lydia was something no one did,people did things probably out of fear and respect than actually wanting to do it sometimes because Lydia was Lydia and she was flawless.

* * *

  
Saturday morning met Stiles thrown hazardously on his bed before being rudely awakened by the loud blaring of his phone. This better be an emergency or Scott's gonna get it, ugh he knows the Saturday before 11:59 am rule. His hands shot up from under the covers and enclosed around the device silencing it from further destruction to his ears.

  
**told you not to thank me yet, practice in half hour- Derek**

  
Stiles rubbed his face and smiled a little, then saved the number to his phone. However did he get his number. Lydia. He'd be sure to buy her an extra large present this Christmas.

  
**oh my god do you know what time it is?!?!**

He looked up at the clock it was 8 am.

  
**time for you to get up?-D**

  
**i take back what i said earlier about you being a hero**

  
**if you make it in the next 15 mins i'll buy you coffee-D**

  
**you sure know how to make a guy swoon**

  
**15 mins, i'll pick you up-D**

  
Stiles hopped out of bed, brushed his teeth and got ready in record time. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sheriff asked.

  
"Practice with Derek." Stile mumbled out trying for nonchalant. The sheriff's eyes shot up ,

  
"You mean the Derek Lydia was telling me about, that Derek, Derek Hale?"

  
Lydia. Never mind the large present for Christmas. "He's helping me get better with lacrosse dad, I don't know what Lydia told you,"

  
"Oh, what do you think she told me?" Oh he was not falling for that trap, it might have worked when they were younger but Stiles was definitely not going to say anything.

  
"Nothing dad bye!"

  
"Enjoy your date with Derek!" Lydia called from the top of the stairs.

  
"It's lacrosse practice! You she-devil!!"

  
If Derek had heard anything the Stilinski's said he didn't show it. He did however smile gingerly and place a hot cup of coffee in Stiles' hand with two strawberry jam pies. 

 

* * *

  
Stiles must have saved a baby in his past life, or maybe an old lady from a burning building because the sight of Derek in a tank top and track pants is very gratifying. 

  
"-okay so you ready?" Stiles pretty much missed the first set of words that came out of Derek's mouth.

  
"Uh, yeah.. sure." Thankfully he'd spent some of his off time practising with Scott after lacrosse practice Friday, he shouldn't be too bad right?! _right!_

  
He wasn't, he caught the balls thrown at him this time! They passed them back and forth widening the distance with every throw. Stiles credits it to his fear of a recurrence of the ball accident. They were making progress.

  
"Okay,time out!" Stiles called it at his fifth time being tackled to the ground, Derek's muscles flexed against him as he rolled over to his side.

  
They'd been lying in silence for a minute when Stiles asked,"Lydia never asked you to help me did she?" 

  
"No," Derek replied, his face acquiring a red tint.

  
"She said you asked for me specifically, you even volunteered when she said I was no good." Stiles turned on his side, now facing Derek direct.

  
"Why?!"

  
"You know why," Derek said eyes flickering briefly from Stiles' eyes to lips then eyes again.

  
"Yeah?!" Stiles said softly

  
"Yeah." Derek whispered and closed the distance between the two.

  
Derek was kissing Stiles. Oh my god Stiles doesn't even have time to hyperventilate about this because this was happening, right now, the kissing, with Derek. He freaking loved his sister!  
They both surfaced gasping for air, "Wow we should do that often, like... yeah," Stiles rambled.

  
"Shut up Stiles!" and Derek was on him again hand in his hair pulling him close, tongues fighting for dominance whilst exploring each other thoroughly, hips rutting against each other until they both came, knocking the wind out of each other.  _Holy Shit! Did he just do it on the lacrosse field?!_  
 

* * *

 

 

** Chapter 6 **

To say that lacrosse practice had improved greatly, would be an understatement, it had become one of Stiles' favourite things. Most of practice time was spent making out with Derek but they did spend a lot of time practising, then making out again.

  
"When were you planning to tell me that you kissed Derek?" Lydia cornered Stiles in the school hallway. He could feel the burn in his cheeks and knew he was probably betroot red.

  
"Hey Lyds,"

  
"Don't 'hey Lyds' me Stiles. Information. Spill."

  
"Isn't there some unspoken sibling rule you're breaking here?"

  
"I have a bet going with Cora. Now spill." 

  
"You guys bet on us!" Lydia shrugged and pulled him down the corridor passing Derek's locker, he was talking to Cora and it looked like he was under interrogation also, awkward and uncomfortable. Sisters.

* * *

  
Lydia had led the Math Club to victory at the state tournament, with a great turn out, even Jackson was there, acting like he wasn't impressed but Stiles saw his proud smile when Lydia received the trophy. The other teams didn't even stand a chance, they blew them away, by the end of the night the Stilinski siblings had conquered math and Lydia had gained an even higher social status, _was that even possible?!!_  
  
With two weeks under his belt Stiles had to work harder during his last week, this meant less kissing Derek and more lacrosse playing. They had somewhat established their relationship. Derek was a brooder and Stiles was the complete opposite, they completed each other, at least that's what Cora said. Stiles still hadn't told Scott actually he was pretty sure the only people who knew about him and Derek were their sisters and probably their parents because Lydia would drop not-so-subtle hints about Stiles and Derek at dinner, that Stiles would awkwardly deflect leaving the Sheriff suspiciously looking at him in amusement. He'd also get texts from Derek saying  **'she's talking about you at dinner agen'**  to which he'd reply  **'same here.'**  

* * *

  
By Friday night Stiles was exhausted and seeing lacrosse stars, he even dreamt lacrosse, and woke up Saturday morning mumbling lacrosse.  
Tonight was the big game. Stiles was excited and nervous and excited.

  
**Don't vibrate out of your skin and do not eat that Doritos before the game.**

  
Stiles was in the snack aisle of the grocery, when he received the text. He made a show of putting two bags of Doritos in his basket, then looking around. Hmm no Derek here.

  
**Where are you?!?!**

**  
Look up. I saw that put one back.**

  
Stiles looked up and at the ceiling and saw Derek in the mirror looking at him from the other aisle .

  
**Stalker much?!**

  
**You don't mind it. Wanna get real lunch?**

**  
I could eat.**

**  
Meet me outside.**

  
With that he fired a text to Lydia stating he would get the Sheriff's lunch instead.

  
**Give him the healthy stuff. I'd know if you don't.**

  
Derek trailed him all the way home where he dropped off his jeep and picked up the Sheriff's lunch. Then they drove to the station.

  
"Is that Derek Hale out there?" the Sheriff asked

  
"Uh, m-maybe, he gave me a ride over"

  
"Is there something wrong with your jeep?"

  
"Nope,"

  
"So, you kids are hanging out" the Sheriff raised an eyebrow, "you know his sister, Laura is my deputy and she's been a little familial lately, there anything you want to tell me?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Let me rephrase that, is there something I should know? Are you and Derek courting?"

  
"Dad! No one says courting any more! Oh My Gosh!" Stiles started, " Derek and I are together, sorta, I don't know what we are. We're going to lunch."

  
The Sheriff got up and walked into the hall closing the door behind him, that was his do-no-follow-me-Stiles indicator. He walked up to an unsuspecting Derek and sat beside him,  _oh no!_  they were talking. After two minutes the Sheriff stood shook Derek's hand and returned to his office and a very worried Stiles left.

  
"Whatever he said I apologise."

  
"He invited me to dinner tomorrow," Derek said as they went through the doors, that was being conveniently held by-

  
"Hey baby bro! You must be Stiles." Laura said as she patted Stiles' cheeks, "You are more adorable than Cora says you are!"

  
"Laura."

  
"Chill Derek I won't say anything embarrassing like you writing poems about his eyes or anything."

  
"You write poems about my eyes?" 

  
"No, I don't." Derek replied quickly, he could tell Stiles liked Laura already.

  
"Where are you both heading?" Laura inquired

  
"Lunch." "Nowhere." Stiles and Derek both said.

  
"Oh, I'm getting out now you should come by the house for lunch Stiles, let me call mum." Laura didn't even wait for a reply she quickly phoned her mother and arranged for an extra Stiles at their table.

  
"I'm sorry in advance." Derek whispered to Stiles

  
"I'm sure it won't be bad, besides tomorrow's your turn."

  
Lunch was nice Richard and Talia Hale treated Stiles like a fifth child, he finally met the famous brother Alex Cora talks about so much and he wasn't the only boyfriend being entertained, Isaac had been dragged over when Cora found out Derek was bringing Stiles over. So it wasn't as awkward as he thought it'd be. He did however get to hear a couple embarrassing stories, like the time when Derek swallowed a watermelon seed and Laura told him a tree would grow inside of him and he swore he started feeling branches growing inside him. From then every time he got a stomach ache Laura would say,  _"It must be the watermelon tree."_

* * *

  
The hours passed swiftly to the game and 7:00 pm met them at the game in full swing. Derek and Scott was on the field doing a pretty good job they'd made a couple goals each, along with Jackson and Danny, the guys on the other team were assholes, they were tackling their players randomly and using their sticks to jab and trip them. Stiles could tell his team was getting frustrated, more so coach as they brought Danny in.

  
"Stilinski!"

  
"Yeah Coach."

  
"Get in there! We have 15 minutes make it count!"

  
"Aye aye Cap'n!"

  
"Never say that again Stilinski."

  
"Yes coach!"

  
Stiles jogged unto the field taking his position, and the game took off again. Ten minutes in and the opposing team still has the ball, that Taylor kid taking a shot and making them even. From the side of his eye he notices Scott bend over to tie his shoelaces and he gets it, it's time for the secret play. Derek steals the ball from Taylor  then passes it to Jackson, who fluidly tramples over three players before passing a wide shot to Scott who gets surrounded quickly and tackled to the floor, only a second after the ball is already in the air soaring towards Stiles' net. He catches the ball and throws with all his might. For a second the grounds were quiet, then a great eruption arose from the stands as the ball hit the back of the net just as the keeper hit the floor and the buzzer sounded. Stiles scored, Stiles scored the winning goal, _Stiles!_  
With a huge smile plastered to his face he was hoisted in the air and brought to the stands. He saw Lydia ump with excitement clapping her hands and making her way down the stands followed by their father.

  
"Well done Stilinski!" He heard coach bellow

"Not bad for the other half, Stilinski." Jackson said, that was the closest to a compliment he'd ever gotten from Jackson.

  
"I am sooo proud of you!!" Lydia screamed as she threw her arms around him engulfing him then backing away quickly, "Ewww sweat, absolutely disgusting brother!"

  
"I love you too!" he smirked

  
"I'm proud o' ya son," his dad smiled

  
"Thanks dad,"

  
"Now go get cleaned up," he patted him on the back.

  
"Stilesssss!" Scott tackled him to the floor a couple metres from the showers, " We did it! You did it!"

  
"We ALL did it!!" Stiles laughed with Scott throwing their heads back. 

  
"We're going to celebrate at 8-Ball, you coming?!"

  
"Maybe later,"

  
"Okay see ya later man." Scott then hustled off to the shower.

  
"Congratulations," Stiles spun around.

  
"I had a great coach."

  
"Coach is great, isn't he?!" Derek acquiesced

  
"It's you idiot!" Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's torso.

  
"Scored one goal and it's already gone to your head." Derek smiled

  
"Shut up and kiss me." and he did, they got a couple cat calls from the guys as they entered the locker room.

"Well done Stilinski!" Danny smiled tipping his non-existent hat.

  
"I'm just gonna do my best friend duty right now and tell you not to hurt him or you'll die a painful death, my girlfriend knows archery, I can make it look like an accident." Scott smiled sweetly, if Stiles was honest with himself, it was kinda scary.

  
"Thanks Scotty ole buddy ole pal, I knew I could count on you!"

  
"And you," Scott punched him in the arm, " I almost forgot! That's for not telling me! I had to find out from Isaac!!! Even Allison knew!!"

  
"Ah, yes.. noted." Stiles said rubbing his arm, "That's gonna bruise."

 

* * *

  
The gang then rolled out and re-assembled at 8-Ball later that night. It was crowded with lacrosse players and their families, basically the whole town. They all sat together throwing words back and forth at eat other, right before the tragic thing happened... 

  
"There's only one more slice of pizza!" Allison yelled.

  
"I call it!" they all shouted together and scrambled over one another

  
"Wait!" Lydia yelled, they all stopped and turned to her, just as she swiftly and gracefully stole the pizza from right under their noses and took a large bite. "Oh nevermind," she smiled.  
Yes, this was the Stilinski life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr anyday at angelofsassguard.tumblr


End file.
